


indulgence

by Iolite666



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Queen Linhardt, Somnophilia, eensy bit of victim blaming, posting on schedule til i run out of stuff, some tags are for content to yet be posted, then updates will be ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Indulgence (noun): an occasion when you allow someone or yourself to have something enjoyable, especially more than is good for youShaking his head, Sebastian began the journey downstairs, knowing that Linhardt would enjoy his gift, given his newfound love of everything soft and comfortable, and Sebastian endeavoured that if his son was going to rut his cock against every surface in the house that wouldn’t cause him physical pain, it would be something soft and indulgent that Linhardt could truly enjoy. Also, his furniture was starting to show suspicious stains, and that was where he would have to draw the line, even if he enjoyed the melodious moans drifting from every corner of the house a bit too much…
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Caspar von Bergliez's Father, Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra, Linhardt von Hevring/Linhardt von Hevring's Father, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Sebastian, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hello!! this is a wip that is VERY large and less than half done (20k words right now) and is completely indulgent nastiness (hence the title) that i will be posting on a daily schedule until what i already have is posted! theres a lot of nasty nasty in this fic, and each chapter will have specific warnings! PLEASE heed the tags before reading as i'm not responsible for your discomfort if you don't do that!!
> 
> warnings for this chap: underage (naturally), dry humping

It started young. All of sudden, Linhardt had woken up one morning (well, early afternoon, but same difference), his… his cock straining against his nightshirt, and with how loose and breezy of a garment it was, that was an achievement. Looking down at himself, small hand clenching in his bedsheets, Linhardt wondered what was wrong with him. It couldn’t be anything… urgent, for he wasn’t in pain, nor did he feel panicked. In fact, it felt… good.

So good, in fact, that when he moved and the weight of his sheets brushed against… it, a rush of _something_ curled tantalizingly around his spine, the sensation settling deep in his hindbrain, warmth pooling in his stomach. He shifted again, only slightly, and whimpered as the sensation repeated. He wanted to test, and check, and make himself informed, but it was _weird_ as it was interesting, and Linhardt knew that he didn’t have enough knowledge to go alone.

Coaxing himself to peel his sheets back, Linhardt rolled upright from where he had been swaddled in his sheets, his dick jutting weirdly outwards, bulging his night dress in a way that made him blush for unknown reasons. Goddess, it was so noticeable…

Shaking his head, Linhardt gathered his energy and kicked off the bed, a shiver racing through his whole body as his feet touched the cold hardwood flooring. That was right, his father had taken his rug away to convince him to be awake when he got out of bed, and to not just sink down onto the floor for his post-sleep nap… The cold had done nothing to settle the strange, pulsating hardness in his cock, it felt hot and unwieldy, and so, _so_ sensitive that he was biting his lip as he began to move, the swaying swish of his nightgown brushing soft silk over the tip of it, convincing him that it was truly not urgent, nothing that was bad for you would feel this good after all…

Taking time to spare a look at the clock on the side of the door to his room, Linhardt hummed to himself. 1:38 in the afternoon; if he was correct, his father should be in his study, and as much as he thought, Linhardt didn’t remember his father mentioning any prior engagements today. Good, he’d be able to help straight away then. Smiling to himself, he pushed his bedroom door open and stepped out into the corridor, mind mulling in circles over the curious bobbing sensation whenever he took a step, and the delight of the silk rubbing it.

Even though this had never happened before, Linhardt felt it should be secret, at least between himself and his father, as he remembered the amount of times his father had scolded him for refusing to wear his clothes around the house, how many times he’d been picked up by one of the maids and forcibly dressed when he’d sat naked in the manor library, each time a different scolding upon their lips, usually to do with indecency and being a proper heir to the Hevring estate, and how walking around naked absolutely did _not_ contribute to it.

At least in the corridor, there was plush carpet cushioning his feet from the cold of the wood, and Linhardt wiggled his toes into the fibres before getting a move on. The house staff weren’t usually around the residential wing at this time of day, mostly doing their duties at dawn and dusk, when the wing was vacant for breakfast and dinner. But still, Linhardt didn’t want to get caught by any of the maids that had scolded him in the past for his behaviour, and so he hurried, his feet scuffing the carpet as he walked, not caring for his posture as a noble heir; he was alone, it didn’t matter. But still, each step dragged fabric over his bobbing length, and the large windows out into the gardens and grounds of the Hevring estate meant that he wasn’t very well concealed, and the breeze coming in, an indicator of the rapidly approaching autumn, made him shiver, made his night dress billow a bit, sometimes exposing his cock to the mild afternoon air, making it twitch when the fabric fluttered back down onto his skin.

The twitching was what made him concerned, surely it wasn’t doing that for no reason, no matter how nice the clenching of muscles felt, and the near intoxicating feel of the tip of it slapping against his lower stomach. It twitched heavily again and Linhardt froze as he felt wetness spurt slightly from its tip, eyes wide and thighs trembling. Had he just… wet himself slightly? Cheeks flushed, shamefully this time, Linhardt bit his lip and lifted his night dress, and gazed down at his cock. He couldn’t see anything wrong, except for the whitish-transparent liquid trailing down from the tip, mostly concealed with skin. That… was not pee. Maybe something was wrong? Reaching his hand down, Linhardt swiped up the liquid with his finger, flinching slightly at the touch of his hand on his member; that felt way, way too good for how panicked he was. It was quite viscous and almost… slimy? Before he knew it, he had brought his hand up to his mouth and found himself licking the mysterious liquid off his hand, humming at the slightly salty, slightly bitter taste. It wasn’t… the worst thing he’d ever tasted, but he _didn’t know what it was._

Shaking his head, Linhardt cleared his head of the distress as much as possible. His father would know what was going on, right? His father knew so much, after all… Dropping his gown back down, Linhardt sped up, wondering if his dick would leak more of that liquid before he got to see his father, and what it all meant, especially when that liquid felt rather nice trailing down its skin.

He made it to the main staircase that lead down to the foyer of the manor-house and began the trek down, clinging to the banister as each large, steep step down made his thighs brush his cock each time, and it felt so _good_ that Linhardt was genuinely concerned that his legs, trembling like jelly, would give way under him before he made it to the bottom. As his foot made contact with the wooden foyer floor, Linhardt sighed out a breath of relief through his nose. Although now, his cock was… throbbing? It was moving in time with his heartbeat, the movements too small to be called a twitch, and the skin of it felt drawn tight, taut around the stiff weight of it, and it was so _hot_. For some reason, his hand itched to curl around it, as if holding it would do something, make it feel better? No, he couldn’t do anything else before he told his father about it and got him to have a look, any variable could mean something would go wrong, or that his father would get confused as to what was going on with him.

Padding through the foyer into the corridor that housed all of the academic rooms in the manor house, Linhardt knew that he was safe enough from the staff now, as his father forbade them to enter this wing other than night-time, as he was often here for most of the day, either in the library with Linhardt, or in his study working. And those were the first two rooms that he would check, the throbbing in his cock having given way to a slight ache, his brain working in overdrive to think what could just be up with it, as it had never been like this before…

Ducking his head around the corner of the library double doors, Linhardt’s eyes scanned as much as the room as he could see without walking in, and called out, “Father?” At receiving no reply, not even a series of noises that meant his father had heard him but couldn’t reply, Linhardt decided that he wasn’t here, and moved on. As he walked down the hall, he knew that his father was in his study after all, and based on the disgruntled grumbling from within, his father was rather pre-occupied.

Linhardt knocked on the door, and the grumbling stopped, only for his father’s voice to ring out, gruff and sharp, “Who’s there? Adrian? If it’s you, fuck off, I’m not up for an argument right now, I’m busy.”

Blinking slightly, Linhardt replied. “Uh, no, it’s me, father...”

“Oh! Oh, Linnie, I’m sorry, daddy is a bit busy right now, can it wait?”

Linhardt looked down at his dick, it having not gone down, still standing up and tenting his night dress, the liquid from before making it stick to the fabric slightly. Well, he hadn’t had any issues aside from the slight ache in the journey down, so surely it wouldn’t get any worse.

“Yes, father. How long will you be?” Linhardt eyed the chaise lounge that resided outside his father’s study, used for guests waiting for an audience with Count Hevring.

“Not too long, Linnie, just some paperwork to finish up. About half an hour?”

“That’s fine. I’ll be on the lounge when you’re done.”

At his father’s non-committal hum, Linhardt padded over to the brocade chaise lounge and clambered on, his small feet rubbing on the rough fabric, a far cry from the usual plush carpets and sleek hardwood of the rest of the manor. His dick bobbed as he moved, and he found himself planted on the armrest as his foot slipped, and he squeaked out a high-pitched moan as his hips canted down, cock rubbing fiercely against the embroidery. _Ohhhhhh, that felt good_. Linhardt shifted his leg that had fallen under him, swinging it over the armrest so that his foot barely touched the floor, and shifted his hips forward. He bit his lip, a moan threatening to bubble out of his throat. Oh, his cock was twitching now, harder than it had in the corridor, and throbbing as well, more intense than on the staircase.

Looking back at the study door that was slightly ajar, Linhardt found that he couldn’t see his father at all from this angle, so his father shouldn’t be able to see him, right? Because this felt so _good_ , he didn’t want to stop, even if it meant that he would be hitching his nightdress up and rubbing his cock on his father’s furniture. He didn’t know why, but Linhardt felt that this was something similar to when he’d refuse to wear clothes, something that his father and the maids wouldn’t be happy with him for, but as the wet pleasure travelled up and down his spine and pooled in his stomach, Linhardt found himself not caring, not even at the fact he was disrupting what his father would need to observe to see what was wrong, it was so, _so good_.

Clutching his hands on the wooden carved end of the chaise lounge, Linhardt rolled his hips forwards, movements slow and questioning, and _whined_ as the embroidery dragged at his length _just right_.

“Hahhh, oh, _oh_...” His hips moved faster, moving past experimentation into sheer sensation, his foreskin being pulled back with each forward movement, exposing the bright red tip of it to the air, the gathering wetness slicking it feeling cool in the otherwise mild air felt _addicting_. His cock was throbbing even more intensely now, and Linhardt moaned louder, voice echoing in the corridor.

He brought his hand down and cupped it over the top side of his length and moaned again, the sensation doubling, no _tripling_ , in his mind, thrusts taking on a lewd schlicking sound from skin on skin stimulation, and just as he felt that heat cresting, rising into something _divine_ , his father’s office door slammed open and as pleasure overwhelmed him in a white wave over his vision and _something_ spurted from his cock as it twitched and throbbed, Linhardt could distantly hear his father, “What on earth is going- Linnie?!”

Linhardt panted heavily, tongue sticking out slightly as the pleasure began to recede, his hips trembling and still jerking on occasion, his father was now stood in front of him, shock and _something else_ decorating his face as he looked down at his son, sweat slicking his hair down the sides of his face, watery cum having splattered the arm of the chair and wooden floor in front of the chaise.

“Linhardt, wh-what is this?”

Linhardt ducked his head slightly, he knew that tone, and while he didn’t feel particularly ashamed, he knew he had to _seem_ like he was.

“I’m sorry father… I woke up like this and it felt so weird so I came to ask you what was going on, but then you were busy and I sat on the edge of the chair and it felt so good against… it.”

His father deflated almost immediately, and Linhardt knew he was out of trouble… for now.

“Linnie… I suppose I really need to have a talk with you now, once I’ve gotten this cleaned up.”

Instead of calling for once of the maids like he expected his father to do, Linhardt watched in mild shock as his father kicked the corner of the rug over the milky white liquid that had… come out of his member and had landed all over the floor, wiping it up into the expensive fabric.

His father grasped his shoulder gently and hauled him off the chaise, Linhardt’s legs trembling as he stood, glad for the support as he wasn’t sure he could stand under his own strength.

The door closed behind them and Sebastian sat down in his chair heavily, gesturing for Linhardt to sit in the armchair opposite.

“Now, son, what do you know about, ahem, sexual intercourse?”


	2. Sebastian, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 baby!!
> 
> warnings: plushophilia, father/son incest, anal sex (with... less than good prep), slightly rough sex?

Linhardt stretched luxuriously, revelling in the thick sheets swaddled over him and the radiating warmth from the fireplace across from his bed. It was his 12th birthday today, and his father had let him sleep in as a minor gift and had promised something nice when he got downstairs. _However_ , he was rather comfortable, and there was a lingering heat pooling in his stomach, different from the wool stuffing contentedness of post-sleep tiredness, and as he shifted, Linhardt felt his cock, straining against fleece pyjamas, brush against his mattress. Ah. That would explain it.

With Hevring territory being on the coast, cold sea air rolled in fast and hard, and Linhardt knew from just what he felt on his face that he didn’t want to get up _just yet_. His spindly legs twisted under his sheets as he turned, flipping himself to lie on his stomach and sighing at the pressure of his albeit slight weight pinning his cock between his stomach and the mattress. Wiggling his hips, Linhardt brought his hands down to the waistband of his night clothes, pulling them away from his body and allowing his shimmying to slip them down his thighs.

“Mmm...” Linhardt muffled a low moan as his cock slapped against his stomach lightly. It felt good, doing things and knowing why, knowing that it felt good and that nothing was wrong, and that it was natural… His father had stuttered and stammered through his entire explanation, but the point had gotten across. Linhardt’s cock getting like this, hard and hot and sensitive, was natural, normal even. Boys got certain… urges, he had explained, blushing terribly and making vaguely crude gestures with his hands, so much so that Linhardt had to try not to giggle at how terribly awkward his father had handled it, looking back. He’d thought his father a paragon of calm and collected knowledge, but just talking about masturbation had him stumbling over his words.

Shaking his head fondly, Linhardt began to roll his hips, his birthday could wait an orgasm or two, he was too content, too hard to really convince himself that he had to get up. His cock throbbed pleasantly at the dragging friction, a spurt of pre-cum easing his way as he idly humped his mattress. It was so _soft_ , his cock practically sank into the stuffed fabric, and Linhardt revelled in the comforting pleasure, and Linhardt allowed his mind to drift as his cock slickly slid against silk sheets. What was his father planning? New books, perhaps? Those were always pleasant, but it was difficult to find a tome or published bit of research that hadn't either found its way into the Hevring library already or that Linhardt hadn’t read on his own binges of book scouring.

Linhardt was brought back to the real world by his bedroom door opening and his father walking in.

“Linnie, I have something for you downstairs- Oh.”

Linhardt didn’t pause his ministrations, his father _had_ said they were natural, so there’s no reason for him to stop, right? “Ye-es father?” His breath hitched as he spoke, a particular catch of the silk over the tip of his cock making his hips stutter with how good it felt, wetness clinging in just the right way, delicious dragging friction pulling his foreskin down, allowing the next spurt of pre-cum to re-wetten his sheets, fuelling more humping as his pleasure heightened.

“I- I have your present downstairs...” Sebastian cursed his eyes, for how they dragged up over the form of his son, swaddled in his bed-sheets, lazily humping in his bed, hair sticking up every which way despite its length, his baby-blue eyes half lidded with a mix of sleep and pleasure. Ever since _that day_ he hadn’t been able to get the image of Linhardt, so painfully inexperienced, going through his first orgasm all over his chaise lounge, slim cock dragging on the fabric and spurting thin cum over the fabric and floor. And _his face_ , Goddess, it was positively sinful, how his eyes clenched shut and his mouth had dropped into a perfect ‘O’ shape as he’d wailed to the empty corridor, pleasure overwhelming his tiny, lithe frame for the first ever time.

“Mmmmph? What, ah, what is it…? Oh, _ohhhhhh_ , hah...” Linhardt cried out barely after the question left his lips, cock suddenly spurting into the sheets, hips stuttering as he drove it further into the soft fabric, grinding on the growing wet spot as he _just kept coming_. Goddess, it felt _thick_ , each jet from his tip pooling around his cock in the dent in the sheets he’d created with his desperate thrusts, warm wetness swimming around the tip only prolonging his pleasure. Linhardt’s arms tightened around his pillow, lips opening in silent gasps as his pleasure peaked and then petered off.

Sebastian stood in disbelief. Had Linhardt just…? In front of him? He shivered, his own cock straining against the front of his trousers. Linhardt looked _radiant_ in his pleasure, even as young as he was, which was something Sebastian had drunk himself silly over, come to terms with, and compartmentalised until now. His son had only gotten more pretty over the last year, tiny frame filling out slightly, stick thin legs plumping up with fat more than muscle, yet getting taller to balance it out, staying lithe and delicate, and oh so _wreckable._ Goddess, he couldn’t hold back anymore, and his gift only exemplified that.

“Linnie?”

“Hm? Yes?”” Linhardt blinked lazily up at his father, feeling sleep dragging him down yet again.

“Do you want to go downstairs for your present and breakfast?”

Linhardt frowned, deliberating. His bed was so comfortable, and tiredness was calling at him yet again, such an intense orgasm leaving him sleepy. But at the same time, it was his birthday, and his father had gotten him a gift…

“I can see you mulling it over there. How about this, I’ll carry you down the stairs, with your blanket, so you can stay comfy. Does that sound good, Linnie?”

“Oh… Yes it does, father...” Linhardt rolled so that he was facing upwards on his back, and Sebastian leant down to wrap the blankets around his son’s small frame. Shuddering as his cock twitched at feeling the wetness smeared on the mattress, knowing exactly what it was. Cupping his arms under his son’s back and legs, Sebastian hauled Linhardt into a bridal carry, and turned to leave the room.

Looking down, however, he noticed his son’s state of dishevelment. His pants were pulled down past his hips and his cock, no longer hard, was resting against his thigh and wet with cum, white mess splattered on his thighs and spread around the tip, nestled so beatifically between smooth, pale skin, resting on small yet smooth and tightly held balls, having barely dropped in the beginnings of Linhardt’s puberty. Sebastian’s mouth ran dry, and he could feel pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock, and all but prayed that it wasn’t too noticeable. He had dismissed the manor staff for the day, knowing that Linhardt wouldn’t want them bugging him on his birthday, but also for the reason that he wanted to make sure that Linhardt could thoroughly _enjoy_ his gift…

Sebastian cleared his throat and picked up the trailing side of the blanket and wrapped it over his son’s front. While there were no staff _supposed_ to be around, that didn’t mean that some wouldn’t linger, finishing their duties before leaving, and he didn’t want anyone seeing _his_ son, so lovely and fucked out looking, nor did he want them questioning his own state of arousal. Hauling Linhardt higher on his one arm, Sebastian gripped his cock through his pants, hissing at the stimulation, and tucked it up and under his belt, flattening the noticeably aroused bulge closer to his body. It was uncomfortable, and he had to shift his gait to accommodate the change, but it was better than walking around pitching a tent with a wet spot on the tip and he could simply wave it off on the grounds he had slept weirdly on his leg.

“Sorry for that Linnie, there we go, nice and comfy, yes?”

Linhardt yawned, snuggling back into the comfort of his father’s chest. “Mmmm, yes, father...”

Father. That accursed word echoed in his mind as Sebastian numbly began to carry Linhardt out of the room. On one hand, it reminded him so much of the liberties he was taking, of how he was lusting after his own flesh and blood at night, instead of his wonderful wife. But at the same time, Linhardt’s shapely lips around the word, the way his eyes would flick up from his books and light up at seeing him, the excited tenor of his voice… He was well and truly doomed.

Shaking his head, Sebastian began the journey downstairs, knowing that Linhardt would enjoy his gift, given his newfound love of everything soft and comfortable, and Sebastian endeavoured that if his son was going to rut his cock against every surface in the house that wouldn’t cause him physical pain, it would be something soft and indulgent that Linhardt could truly enjoy. Also, his furniture was starting to show suspicious stains, and that was where he would have to draw the line, even if he enjoyed the melodious moans drifting from every corner of the house a bit too much…

Shouldering open the double doors to the main parlour room, Sebastian thanked the goddess that not a single soul had seen him, for his ‘limp’ had been incredibly pronounced, and Linhardt had started moaning his sleep, quiet wounded noises and Sebastian had noticed the small tent in the duvet, and he’d had to untuck his cock from under his belt as it began to throb rhythmically at the sight and sound of his son enjoying himself yet again. Truly, how had Linhardt become so insatiable?

“Linnie? Darling? Wake up, Daddy has your present for you...”

Eyes blinking open, Linhardt breathed out a tiny moan, his cock was hard yet again… And oh, his duvet felt good against his tip, already wet again, and Linhardt shifted himself, curling himself closer to his Father’s chest as his hips began to move of their own accord, humping up into the feathery down blanket.

Sebastian gulped, his voice wavering. “Linhardt? Open your eyes, I think you’ll like this...”

Linhardt surfaced from the slight haze of arousal that had settled around him again, finally registering the change in their location, and turning in his father’s grip. Eyes widening, Linhardt gasped. In front of him was the biggest teddy bear he had ever seen, easily as tall as his father, if not more-so, and it looked so _soft_. Biting back a whimper, Linhardt thrust his hips, his cock pulsing under the sweltering heat that he’d created.

“It’s for when you, ah, get aroused. So you can, you can, hump to your heart’s content, baby. Does that sound good?”

Linhardt whined, his hands reaching out towards the toy already, and Sebastian laughed lightly.

“I guess you like it?”

Linhardt swallowed back airing out just what he wanted to do to the toy and nodded. “Yes… Daddy.”

Sebastian inhaled sharply, and his cock twitched nigh painfully against the seam of his pants. Goddess, Linhardt would be the end of him, he swore. Crouching down, Sebastian unravelled the blankets around Linhardt’s body, and gulped at the sight of his son’s cock standing tall again, throbbing occasionally.

Linhardt stood, his coltish legs trembling, goosebumps rising on smooth skin. His cock was so _hard_ again, the tip slick with pre-cum, and he couldn’t wait to feel the soft, fine fur against his skin, rubbing so deliciously, and barely tickling his tip. He shivered and padded over to the teddy as fast as he could.

“Daddy, I hope you don’t mind, but I really want to try this out now...”

Sebastian licked his lips, admiring the way Linhardt’s ass squished and bounced as he walked. Shaking his head, Sebastian addressed his son.

“What was that, Linnie? I didn't hear you, sorry.”

Linhardt just shook his head minutely, knowing his father would be too distracted if he said again. He wasn’t blind, he’d seen the looks that his father had directed at him, those scanning gazes up and down his body whenever he’d find him. It had spurred him on, riskier places, more often, louder and more brazen, and each time his father would find him, would bite his lip and look him up and down before weakly trying to scold him; it was addicting, he loved the attention and each time he came apart faster under his father’s gaze.

Appraising the teddy, Linhardt thought on how best to go about it. Would humping the firmer leg feel better, or would it be just heavenly to lie on the soft stomach and press his cock between his abdomen and the giving plushness of the softest part of the teddy…?

“Linhardt.”

Looking back to his father, Linhardt furrowed his brow. Usually he was called Linnie, or baby. What was wrong?

“If you look, ah, towards the bottom of the teddy, you’ll see what you need to do.”

Following with his eyes to where his father had pointed, Linhardt felt his cock twitch heavily against his stomach. Between the legs of the toy, there was what would’ve been a rather innocuous slit if not for its positioning, and the nature of the gift. The talk his father had given him gave him enough knowledge to know that it was an approximation of a vagina, and from the shine of it, the fabric inside looked silky smooth and very soft…

Practically scrambling, Linhardt hauled the surprisingly heavy teddy from where Sebastian had leant it to display it and pushed it so that it was on its front on the floor. Oh, Goddess, the silk inside was a pale pink, inviting him to slide himself in and hump it, no, _fuck_ it as much as he could. Grasping the wide ‘hips’ of the teddy, Linhardt swung his leg up and over the main bulk, settling himself akimbo on top of its heft. Shifting his hips, Linhardt lined up his cock with the soft opening.

However, before he could, he felt his father’s hand on his waist.

“Wait up, Linnie. I’ve got something that will make this feel better for you, and let you go longer without getting so sore, do you want it?”

Linhardt whined and nodded, anything that would aid in this, in how good his cock felt rubbing against things, was wholeheartedly welcome.

“A-ahnnnhhh...” Linhardt keened, his hips bucking forwards into his father’s hand that had wrapped around him, his body jerking fully at the slightly cold, wet sensation around his cock. Ohhhhhh, that felt _good_. Looking down, Linhardt could see the pale delicateness of his father’s hand around his cock, slickness making the skin shine.

“Wh-what is it…?” Linhardt gasped out, the wetness was so unlike the warm feeling of pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock down his shaft, but in a _really_ good way.

“It’s lube, Linnie… Makes everything nice and slippery, makes it all feel so much better. Let me make sure I got every bit of you...”

“I, ohhhhhhhh- okay, Daddy...”

Linhardt thrust his hips forwards, the filthy _schlick_ of lubed up fingers over his cock echoing in his ears; this felt better than anything he’d ever felt before, nimble wet fingers that knew their way around a cock stroking him so thoroughly. His father’s hand pulled up, and his foreskin pulled up over his tip and Linhardt whined, and then jerked with a surprised “ah-!” as quill-roughened fingertips played with his slit before withdrawing.

“There we are, Linnie, all done… Line yourself up now, yes, that’s it...”

Linhardt pushed his hips forward, and his head tipped back in exultation as he moaned to the ceiling of the parlour room. So good, the silk clung to the sensitive skin of his cock as he sawed his hips back and forth, building a nigh desperate rhythm, hips thumping against plush softness.

“Oh, oh Daddy, it feels so good...” Linhardt was building up a sweat, a beautiful contrast to his lazy humping of the mattress only a few scant minutes ago; he couldn’t stop himself, didn’t _want_ to stop himself, he was already so wet, and the lube just added to that slick slide of clingy silk.

Sebastian swore under his breath, cock pulsing in his pants. Goddess, Linhardt’s ass looked so good, the way it jiggled slightly with each hump against the toy, and the way his balls, still small and cute despite how much he came whenever he finished, and Sebastian found that he very much wanted to cup and play with them as he slid his fingers into his son, and heard him whine around the intrusion. Fuck, he couldn’t hold back, not anymore.

“Linnie… Do you want me to make you feel even better? Daddy thinks you’ll like what he has in store for you.”

Linhardt simply whined, too dazed to respond. But knowing his son’s wanton and lustful nature well enough at this point, having suffered through more than his fair share of ill-timed erections from hearing or catching a glimpse of his son rubbing himself off yet again, Sebastian knew that that was a resounding yes.

Picking up the jar of lubricant from where he’d set it down on the table near where he’d positioned Linhardt and the teddy, Sebastian popped the cork out, and drizzled some of the viscous substance into his palm. Sebastian shivered at the cool feeling, and brought his palms together to warm it up, the slick sounds of his hands rubbing together drowned out by Linhardt’s whining moans and thumps of his hips against the plush teddy. Making sure to coat his fingers, Sebastian turned to Linhardt.

“Linnie, I need you to stay still for a bit-” Linhardt whined in protest immediately, hips speeding up in defiance, stuttering at the increase of pleasure, “so I can make you feel even better than you are right now. If you don’t stop then I can’t do that for you, baby...”

Linhardt’s hips slowed, but didn’t stop fully, rocking forwards slightly, slowly, as if the promise of pleasure was too enticing to give up the chase on fully. But he was being good, obedient even, and Sebastian knew he couldn’t demand Linhardt to stay fully still, not when encased in wet silk and humping a present, something new and wonderful and pleasurable.

“This might feel a little weird, and maybe a little uncomfortable at first, Linnie, but I promise it’s worth it, and that we can stop whenever you want, just say so, okay baby?”

Linhardt shifted his hips impatiently but nodded. Goddess, he just wanted to keep fucking this amazing, wonderful, _hot_ present… What did his father have in store…?

“Ah! Oh, that’s...” Linhardt jerked up in shock as wet fingers trailed down the cleft of his ass. But that was… that was dirty, right? But _oh_ , it felt near divine, his father’s fingers, quill-roughened, brushing against the ring of his ass, and when he instinctively clenched against it, the rubbing felt even better, almost like…

“Nnnnnnnh… Daddy, what…?” Linhardt rocked back into the strange sensation, his daddy’s finger starting to push _inside_ of him. Sebastian’s finger pushed in questioningly, but slow, careful to make sure that it was slippery enough that it didn’t pull on Linhardt’s delicate skin, and as it settled at the second knuckle, Sebastian looked up at Linhardt.

His cock pulsed again, Linhardt was so pretty, especially looking at him like that, a blush suffusing his face and his eyes, so drenched in pleasure, still somehow directing a question at him. It was so characteristic of his son that Sebastian couldn’t help but let loose a small chuckle before he asked Linhardt if he was okay.

“Yes, Daddy, I just don’t understand. Why are you sticking your finger up there? It’s dirty...”

Sebastian smiled at his son’s bewilderment, “It’s not dirty, baby, it helps you feel good,” Sebastian curled his finger up towards Linhardt’s stomach, and his smile turned to a grin at the resulting moan torn from his throat, “there it is… See what I mean?”

Linhardt nodded, his hair bouncing around him as he began to jerk his hips in experimental movements, pushing himself backwards on his father’s finger, the wet push and pull intoxicating.

“Now, you’re gonna need more than one for what I’m planning, Linnie. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Pulling his finger back, Sebastian slicked a second finger and pushed it alongside the first, watching hungrily as Linhardt’s hole clenched around the larger intrusion, biting his lip at Linhardt’s resulting whine, enthusiasm not flagging at all despite the difference in size.

“H-how many more do I need, Daddy?” Sebastian pumped his fingers in Linhardt’s ass, pushing them in until the second knuckle before spreading them, pushing against the resistance of clenching muscles, relishing in the gasped moan that it resulted in.

“How many do you think you need, Linnie?”

Linhardt wiggled his hips, face furrowing cutely into a pout, “I don’t know, Daddy… It feels good now though, so maybe…?”

Sebastian swore under his breath. Fuck, his son was going to be the death of him. “Are you sure, baby?” However behind his question lay an undercurrent of intense desire, his free hand rubbing insistently over the bulge in his pants, tips of his fingers pressing down upon the tip of his cock, hissing at the feeling of fabric, now damp and sticky, sliding against his tip.

“Yes, Daddy, yes! I, ohhhh, want your cock...”

Pulling his fingers out abruptly as he groaned, Sebastian fumbled with his belt and drawstrings, not caring for the lube that he was smearing on delicate fabric, the front already ruined by pre-cum; he had enough pairs stashed away in his wardrobe that it didn’t matter.

Finally, relief. As the laces loosened, he pulled his cock out and sighed at the contrast from hot underwear to decently cold air, stroking himself a few times for good measure, taking the edge off from pent up pleasure, clenching his fist tighter towards the tip, milking out a droplet of pre as he lubed himself up.

Getting into position behind Linhardt who was now holding onto the teddy with both his legs and arms, Sebastian lined his cock up and nudged it against his son’s asshole, prodding lightly and shuddering at the obscene kiss of skin to skin. Linhardt ground back, trying with all the might in his small, skinny body to push his father’s cock into his hole, and Sebastian drew back slightly, levelling a small slap on his ass, watching it jiggle as the hit landed, biting his lip through another groan. Fuck, to have such a slutty ass on such a skinny and lithe frame, truly his son was meant to be fucked, meant to be _used_.

“Ready Linnie? Daddy is gonna push his cock inside now...”

Linhardt nodded frantically, a small whine escaping his throat as the pressure on his hole increased. “Yes, Daddy, wanna feel you fuck me as I fuck this teddy...”

Sebastian grunted, putting more force behind the push of his hips, the tip of his cock slipping against Linhardt’s lubed but not loose hole, the furrow of it clenching against intrusion, barely prepped as he was. Sebastian was no monster in this department, but he certainly wasn’t the smallest, and given how small Linhardt was, his cock was certainly pushing boundaries as to just how much his son could endure.

With an obscene slick pop, the head of Sebastian’s cock forced its way past tightly clenching muscle, the wet heat inside doing nothing to abate the throbbing pleasure deep in Sebastian’s core; he wouldn’t last all that long, his son was _too tight_.

Linhardt wailed, his voice cracking around the sudden vocalisation, his arms and legs clenching tight around the body of the teddy, unintentionally grinding his cock down into the soft fur, and pulling his ass away from Sebastian’s cock, whimpering as the pressure eased for all of a second, before crying out again as Sebastian pushed forwards again, determined to bury his cock in his son.

He took it slowly, rolling his hips gently and swaying slightly from side to side, working his cock in gradually, pushing against Linhardt’s walls, the intoxicating pressure making Sebastian shiver in barely withheld temptation. He so very badly wanted to just shove his cock in and take, take, _take_ , but his son was small and delicate, barely touching the throes of puberty. He would be gentle.

“Daddy, it’s so big...” Sebastian swallowed heavily at his son’s exclamation and grabbed his hips, nearly encircling his son’s tiny figure, not yet matured enough to even be engaging in sex like this, and held on fast.

“I can push in all the way Linnie, and get it over with, but it might hurt.”

In all truth, getting it all over with was Sebastian’s last thought, while he didn’t like seeing his son hurting, his whines were heavenly, and the wet heat around his cock was driving him to distraction with its fleeting teasing clenches had him twitching hard in the confines of his ass.

Linhardt merely nodded, letting out a meek “please...”, his cock having flagged slightly from its desperate hardness as he shallowly swivelled his hips to ease the discomfort away and keep himself in pleasure.

Sebastian moaned loudly and pushed forward, his cock pushing through barely prepped muscle to slide deeper, _deeper_ , the rhythmic clenching from before having turned into full blown muscle spasms that made Linhardt’s ass clamp down like a vice on his cock, Linhardt wailing as his ass was forced open all at once, the bare bones prep from earlier not enough as the pleasure burned and _seared_ through him in dizzying inferno, alighting at the base of his spine and tingling up, pooling low in his stomach, and boiling over. His hips bucked as orgasm overtook him and splattered against the faux yonic slit of the teddy bear, cum dripping down dampened silk and flowing into matted down fur.

Sebastian rumbled a moan, echoing mostly in his chest with only slight noise escaping as he adjusted to the sensation of hot and wet clenching around his cock, it had been _years_ , Madeleine and he enjoyed sex for creating an heir, but there was no need now, and with how busy managing the Hevring estate was between them, sex was not a luxury Sebastian got to indulge in much.

Linhardt was panting hard beneath him, and when Sebastian reached under to assist Linhardt’s pleasure, he licked his lips at the slick feeling of cum around the slit and smeared against Linhardt’s cock.

“Did you cum from taking my cock, baby? Daddy won’t last long if you’re gonna be like this.”

Linhardt lifted his head, blearily looking back at his father. “Yes, I did… It feels really good, Daddy, it doesn’t hurt much at all anymore, see?” With that, Linhardt swivelled his hips around Sebastian’s cock, letting it slip out slightly before pushing himself back, ass making contact with Sebastian’s stomach again, whimpering at the sensation of fullness and his cock, half soft, rubbing against wet fabric again.

“Oh, fuck, baby, yeah I see. Gonna start moving now if that’s good for you...”

At Linhardt’s nod and whimper, Sebastian pulled his hips back and watched in near awe as Linhardt’s ass clenched around him, as if unwilling to be empty after so much exercise from him forcing his cock through it under prepared, and the way the rim pulled with his cock slightly, the friction of such soft skin against that of his cock was divine. As he pulled back to the tip, said friction pulled his foreskin back up slightly, going over half his tip, and Sebastian moaned as he pushed back inside, the dual sensation of his foreskin being pushed back and wet warmth surrounding his cock bliss to his frayed nerves, nearly a whole _year_ of wanting, waiting, watching and yearning after his own son, a veritable nymph of temptation that flitted around the house in billowy nightgowns and fucked himself on anything he could get his hands on.

Slapping his palms against Linhardt’s ass, Sebastian’s cock throbbed as they jiggled around him, pulling back faster than before and building a rhythm, albeit one that spoke of intense desperation and a _need_ to cum, to fill his son to the brim with his seed, and watch as it leaked out down those blemish-free thighs, milky pale and beautiful dripping down his skin.

Sebastian sped up subconsciously, his thoughts driving his need to fuck his son harder, _faster_ , to take and take and take until Linhardt had nothing left to give him, until he was exhausted and slumped against his teddy, fucked dumb and babbling as he humped it for just one more orgasm, one last drop of pleasure forced out against his body’s will.

Bringing his leg up, Sebastian planted his foot on the cushion of the sofa, the new position giving him more leverage to fuck into Linhardt’s ass, and the new angle would help him aim-

“AH, AHHHhhhhnn, Daddyyyyyyy, that feelsh so good!” Oh, fuck, Linhardt was clenching around him even harder as the tip of his cock brushed and jabbed against that little bundle of nerves with each thrust now, his balls slapping against his son’s closed thighs, each little impact driving the heights of his pleasure further into the atmosphere, his cock throbbing rhythmically with the beat of his heart pounding in his chest, his head, his ears.

Linhardt was crying now, and while part of him wished to soothe and protect, to cradle his beautiful baby boy until all the upset was gone, a larger part knew it was from overstimulation, and vowed to make him shed more tears of pleasure. Linhardt’s cock was hard again and bobbing against the slit in the teddy’s fabric. Sebastian wrapped his hand around the small, delicate length, Linhardt flinching into his touch with a muffled whine, and guided his pretty pink tip to the teddy’s slit, and pushed his hips forwards, forcing Linhardt’s entire body forwards with his weight and revelling in the trembling moan as clingy silk surrounded Linhardt’s cock again.

Each push of his hips drew Sebastian further into his head space, one of hot and wet and warm and _pleasure,_ and he could feel he was close, oh so close, the way Linhardt’s ass clutched at his cock with each thrust in would be his undoing.

“Baby, Daddy really needs to, ah, cum, gonna let me do it inside?”

Before his son could even nod his assent, Sebastian was groaning and jack-rabbiting his hips in sudden urgency as his orgasm overtook him, waves of pleasure washing down his entire body, his cock throbbing hard as he finally, _finally,_ released, hips not stopping as cum spurted from his tip, painting the walls of Linhardt's ass white with his cum.

There was so _much,_ and Sebastian panted open-mouthed as his orgasm dragged its way through his body, stubbornly keeping him held within the throes of pleasure, so much pent up cum and backed up relief from his year of torment pouring out into his son.

His hand went slack around Linhardt’s cock in the height of his pleasure, but that didn’t matter. Linhardt whined loudly as his father came inside of him, his hips being forcefully bucked against the bulk of the teddy and Sebastian rode his orgasm out in fast, rabbit-like jerks of his hips, a sheer animalistic instinct to _breed_ overtaking him, though he couldn’t get his son pregnant like this. Each push pressed Linhardt’s cock into wet silk and soaked fur, and Linhardt wailed as his own orgasm overtook him yet again, his cock only dribbling out weak spurts with barely any force, spilling over his tip and down his cock, running into wet fur as he pushed his hips back and forth to prolong his pleasure, to feel as good as his father felt.

All good things had to come to an end, and Sebastian slumped over his son, catching his breath, feeling winded. Pulling out, much gentler now in wake of his desperation-based roughness earlier, wincing at Linhardt’s half pained, half overwhelmed whine as his cock, softening by the second, slides out of his ass. Linhardt’s asshole was puffy and swollen with abuse, and as it tried to clench closed around the gape that his rough fuck had imprinted on it, Sebastian pressed his head into his clean hand, willing away even more dirty thoughts invading his mind. His son hadn’t expected to get fucked hard today, why would he? He needed to make sure Linhardt was okay.

Shaking his son’s shoulder, he got a bleary “huh?” in response in the cutest sleepy voice, and he smiled.

“You all good, Linnie? Sorry, Daddy got a bit too rough, there… I’ll clean you up in a bit when I’m sure my legs will carry both of our weight reliably.”

“M’good, Daddy-” Linhardt interrupted himself with a jaw-cracking yawn, barely remembering to cover his mouth for good manners’ sake, “just really tired… That was a lot.”

Sebastian moved around to Linhardt's side and brushed hair back from Linhardt’s sweaty face and smiled at the sleep swimming in his son’s eyes. That would never change, even if their relationship had irreversibly. Figuring it a minor sin amongst what he had already done today, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against his son’s, joining them in an almost laughably chaste kiss, the contrast of it all nearly forcing out a bark of cynical laughter from him. However, Sebastian knew he could never go back from this, even ignoring the sex, as Linhardt’s petal-like lips sighing beneath his own and reciprocating a lazy and indulgent kiss was just too good; he’d fallen down a crevasse of his own sin and found himself never wanting to pull himself or his son out.


	3. Sebastian, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i'm having too much fun with the dadson? this is the last dadson scene that's _planned_ but hey, you never know
> 
> warnings: underage, father/son incest, oral sex, nipple play, overuse of "daddy" because i love it

“I’m so sorry, baby, Caspar isn’t able to come for the trip...”

Linhardt sniffled and wiped his nose, hating that the mere mention that his best friend couldn’t spend time with him left him like this. He was a big boy now, he was 13! He shouldn’t be crying to his Father as soon as the letter from the Bergliez estate, about how Caspar had been enrolled in remedial etiquette lessons before he was due to start school at Garreg Mach, meant he couldn’t come on their trip.

“Hey, what if I take you down to the beach, Linnie? We can take your books, a parasol, and make it a day, yes?”

Linhardt looked up at his father, eyes shining through his tears, and gave him a watery smile. “Can I sit on the beach and do my reading?”

Sebastian smiled back indulgently, “Of course you can, baby. Why don’t you run up and grab them and your trunks, just in case? I’ll get towels and a parasol out.”

Linhardt nodded and darted off, full with an energy that Sebastian hadn’t seen in him in a while, outside of him voraciously reading book after book hours on end when something caught his attention, and even then he had found Linhardt passed out on a chaise or in a chair somewhere, book cracked open in his tiny lap as he dozed. Linhardt’s… dependency, for lack of a better word, on the youngest Bergliez had concerned him for a while, but Sebastian was a weak, weak man, and so did all he could to make his son happy, even if that meant not questioning the nature of his relationship with little Caspar, and deflecting Adrian Bergliez’s similar questions by writing them off as close friends. And in all honesty, something dark that curled in his chest was endlessly satisfied that he could easily bring Linhardt out of one of his moods that derived from Caspar’s absence by simply offering his companionship, it satisfied that lingering jealousy over a teenage boy that Sebastian couldn’t believe he harboured.

Linhardt came practically bounding down the staircase, books spilling out of his arms and onto the foyer floor, barely stopping and bending down to pick them up, and it was then that Sebastian noticed that Linhardt had gotten ready in advance; he was clad in tiny little shorts and a thin, barely-there shirt, his milky skin exposed for all to see, and those creamy thighs that the legs of the shorts pressed into, as well as perky nipples on his thin chest peaking the fabric were nearly too much for him to withstand. He’d have to sit in a carriage and hold himself back for at least a couple of hours with this little nymph of temptation staring him in the face.

“Daddy, are you ready? I am!” Goddess was Linhardt adorable, so adorable in fact that he had stood in place without gathering the parasol and towels they would need. He didn’t envision himself going for a swim, and so refrained from grabbing his own swim trunks, all too aware that not only would he prefer to not get wet, but that they were unbearably tight from not having had to use them in _years_. His cock would be screaming at him by the time they got to the beach if he put them on.

“Nearly, baby, haven’t found the parasol yet. Wanna sit and wait while daddy does that and rustles up the carriage driver?”

“Okay Daddy!” Linhardt perched himself on the guest chaise, the same one that he had cum all over around 2 years ago now, and thinking back on it, that really was the tipping point in their relationship. Shaking his head, Sebastian tore his eyes away from the image of his son sitting and humming, swinging his legs and looking for all the world the most innocent creature to walk this earth. Sebastian knew differently.

It only took a small trip through the various storage rooms that dotted the Hevring manor to find what he needed and a quick jaunt to the servant’s quarters to alert a driver, and Sebastian whistled to himself as he made his way back to the foyer; despite the temptation he would have to hold back from, this trip would be a lovely break from dealing with the mines and Linhardt’s school placement in the academy. In all truthfulness, Sebastian found himself not wanting Linhardt to leave him, not after discovering the gentle sin of his sweet body against his own, or illogically found himself wishing he could abandon the estate and accompany his son, both of which he had mulled over in his mind before common sense kicked in.

As he walked into the foyer, he called out to his son. “Come on, Linnie! Meet me by the front door, the carriage should be around soon!”

Smiling as he heard a rushed “Okay!” from deeper within the ornate room, Sebastian waited and soon enough, Linhardt came trotting up to him, and Sebastian knew he was fucked, his son was so _cute_ , and the image that flashed in his mind of him pinching and twisting Linhardt’s nipples until he cried, until they were more red than pink, would not leave him be.

Ushering his son out the door, after checking that Linhardt had brought his books with him, Sebastian locked up the front door as a minor precaution; charms around the estate would prevent thievery in numerous creative ways, and greeted the driver, who was balancing Linhardt against his side as he unlocked the passenger door.

Laughing fondly, Sebastian took a hold of his son’s shoulders and guided him into the now open carriage, and shared a private smile with the driver; he was a father too, he knew what it was like when children got something in their mind and wanted it beyond compare.

“Where to, Sir?”

“Just down to the coast that borders the estate please, Frederick. I fear Linhardt has gotten a trip to the beach in his head and is ever so sad that Caspar couldn’t come with, so I am accompanying him today.”

“You’re an admirable father, Sebastian.” Sebastian smiled at that, though his eyes were empty. Frederick was an old friend, and he was sure that the other man would immediately rescind that statement if he knew of the way he conducted himself with Linhardt.

“Ah, yes, thank you. Well, we’d best get going!”

Frederick nodded and gestured to the carriage, and Sebastian joined his son inside, sweating slightly as his driver closed the door. Goddess, he hoped Linhardt in all his shamelessness didn’t get any ideas, at least not until they were at the beach.

Soon, the carriage rumbled into action underneath them as they sat, the sound of reins whipping dulled by the ornate interior as they began their journey. If Frederick took the safest route through the mountains of the estate, it would take them a couple of hours to arrive at the beach, hours that he could relax in and Linhardt could do some more of his research.

Or so he thought. Almost immediately, Linhardt was restless and under-stimulated, looking around for something to do, fidgeting with his hands and bouncing his leg.

“Why don’t you do some reading, baby? Might help pass the time until we get to the beach.”

Linhardt bit his lip, looking over at his father. In all truth, he felt exposed in these tiny shorts, and it was a feeling he _liked_ , akin to that of the billowing of his nightdress, but much tighter, more restricting, and his little cock was half hard in the confines of his shorts.

“I would, but I want to save that for when I’m actually at the beach...”

Sebastian frowned slightly. Now _that_ was unlike his son, delaying his research and reading for later gratification.

“What’s wrong, Linnie? You’re acting a bit odd, are you okay?”

Linhardt breathed out a slight swear under his breath, making sure his father couldn’t hear. Truly was he so transparent?

“I, I… I’m hungry, Daddy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t think to pack any foo-”

Sebastian’s breath hitched as Linhardt practically slid out of his seat onto the floor of the carriage and crawled over. When in front of him, his son pushed his legs open and leant towards him, rubbing his face on the fabric covering his cock.

“I really want your cock, daddy...”

Sebastian couldn’t help humping his hips up slightly at that; his son was just too tempting.

“Where did you learn to say that, baby?”

Linhardt looked away for a second, fidgeting with his hands in a way that Sebastian knew he felt genuinely guilty.

“I, I took one of the books out of your desk and read it there. Reading it made my cock really hard, and I wanted to try what the other character did to the main one on you...”

Sebastian brought his hand down to his son’s head and patted it lightly, playing with his hair. Truthfully, his cock had twitched as soon as Linhardt had dropped to his knees, and who was he to deny his son when he clearly wanted to try it?

“You could’ve just said so, baby. Unlace daddy’s breeches and we’ll see what you can do, yes?”

Linhardt’s nimble hands immediately set to work, and with each brush against his cock, Sebastian’s desire was mounting. Truly, he had created a monster, one with a sexual appetite and libido through the roof, far higher than that of any normal boy, teenager or not. But when it got his dick wet, through fucking his son, or getting a blowjob like now? He wasn’t going to complain. And the noises Linhardt made were honestly just too cute.

His cock flopped out of his breeches, half-hard and hot, and Linhardt _mewled_ as he saw it up close, having had it in his ass, he could understand why it had burned so much now; his daddy was _big_ , bigger than he was by a long-shot, and Linhardt felt a bead of pre-cum well up out of his cock and wet the fabric of his shorts already.

Linhardt wrapped his fingers around the shaft and lifted it slightly and angled it towards his mouth. In the book, the countess had just taken it all the way down her throat and swallowed as she did so, and that had made the count cum down her throat in an instant, but Daddy looked so big and he didn’t want to choke…

Instead, he darted his tongue out and poked at the tip, drawing back slightly at the odd taste, before prodding it again. It twitched this time, brushing against his lips, and Linhardt knew it would be a difficult task if it kept moving like this. Reaching a hand down, he grasped his fingers around the base, while the other held it up, and pressed a kittenish lick to the half-covered tip that was thankfully just like his. In the book, the man had been what he’d called “cut”, meaning he had no skin here, and Linhardt shuddered to think what that entailed.

“Fuck, baby, you gonna put it in your mouth for me?”

Looking up at his father, Linhardt tilted his head curiously. Did his father want him to try and swallow him down?

“Okay, Daddy, I can try...” Linhardt waited a second for saliva to pool in his mouth, and then opened up and moved his head down, his father’s cock forcing his jaw open wider than he anticipated, and Linhardt only barely remembered to cover his teeth with his lips like in the book when his father hissed out above him, and when his tongue swiped over the tip, the hiss turned to an indulgent moan that made his cock throb in his shorts. If he wasn’t careful, they’d be ruined before they even got to the beach. Reaching down, he pulled his cock out of his shorts and let it jut outwards, twitching in the cooler air of the carriage.

As if sensing that Linhardt had thought about their destination, the carriage hit a bump in the road and the entire interior jostled, and Linhardt coughed in surprise and reflex as his father’s cock forcefully bumped his soft palate, quickly pulling back to cough further into his hand.

“Shit, Linnie, are you okay?”

Clearing his throat, Linhardt wiped his mouth and mumbled back an answer, “M’fine, daddy. Can I try again?”

Sebastian groaned and leaned back from where he’d went forward with the movement of the carriage. “Sure, baby. But take it slow, don’t hurt yourself okay? Daddy is very grateful you want to do this to him at all...”

Linhardt leaned in, staring at the tip of his father’s cock, wet and glistening with saliva. He didn’t want it to hurt his throat again; how had the lady in the book out it all the way in? Surely that meant it going down his throat and the mere thought of that made him shudder and suppress a gag. He’d just have to be careful; careful to not hurt himself and to please his father.

Licking his lips, Linhardt opened his mouth again and placed his lips, now trembling slightly, around the tip of Sebastian’s cock. His father hissed above him, and his hand clenched tight in his hair, making Linhardt whine. Sebastian eased off immediately, once where fingers had gripped at pulled tightly for a second now ran through his hair, settling ease in his spine as Linhardt slumped forward a bit, his anxieties eased. Daddy wouldn’t hurt him, not intentionally, and not without telling him that it could possibly hurt even the most minute amount.

Covering his teeth again, Linhardt pushed himself forward, stopping just after the tip, and began to play with it with his tongue, just like in the book. Although, with Daddy being just like him, with his skin covering the tip, “swirling his tongue around the tip” was difficult, and while Daddy was moaning above him, Linhardt wanted the intensity of that first contact hiss he’d gotten just. Thinking on the fly for a second, Linhardt had an idea.

Tensing his tongue into more of a point that the flat broadness it had been, he nudged his father’s foreskin with the tip of it, and the startled moan his father gave made him prod a bit harder, and soon, his tongue slipped under the skin. Linhardt’s nose wrinkled; the taste was much sharper, much more intense under here, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Daddy was clutching the fabric of the seat beside him, and hard; his knuckles were white. Did he want to pull his hair again? Linhardt knew that was a good sign; according to what he’d read, that meant Daddy was feeling too good to resist his hot fucking mouth, and really wanted to fuck it.

Saliva was pooling in his mouth, and without thinking, Linhardt swallowed. As soon as he did, above him Daddy swore loudly and his cock twitched heavily outside his mouth, so much that the tip pressed up towards his lip and top of his mouth for a whole couple of seconds before calming back down.

“Ffffuck, Linnie, swallow again, please...”

Moving his tongue back out, Linhardt swirled it around the tip once more, attempting to coax his throat into swallowing again so soon. Each aborted swallow prompted a moan from his father, and when he managed a full swallow that drew Daddy’s cock further towards his throat, his father let out a strangled swear and bucked his hips, causing Linhardt to choke slightly once more. But this time, this time he was more prepared for it, and it was more an abortive motion of his throat than a full choke and Linhardt inhaled greedily through his nose, gulping down as much air as he could; when someone having their cock sucked did this it apparently meant they were going to finish in your mouth, and Linhardt didn’t want to choke even more.

“Oh, oh, fuck, Linnie, if you do that again Daddy will cum...”

Taking that as a request, Linhardt let saliva pool in his mouth on purpose this time, and then swallowed it down. As he did, the motion of his throat set Daddy off, and his mouth was filled with salty, bitter hotness and Linhardt wanted to splutter, to spit it out, but Daddy’s cock in his mouth meant he had to sit and take it, like a good boy, a good whore, as the book had said.

Sebastian’s cock twitched as he came, spurting into Linhardt's mouth, coating his tongue, with little bits of it spraying to the back of his son’s throat, which only made Linhardt struggle to swallow it down, extending his orgasm. His hands gripped tightly at Linhardt’s silky locks, pulling them at the roots, and Sebastian’s pleasure awash mind ignored the muffled cries his son gave around his cock at the sudden pain triggering his own orgasm. As his pleasure subsided, Sebastian came back to himself, and quickly released his son’s hair, smoothing his hands over his head where he had just been gripping.

Sebastian sighed and pulled his softening cock out of Linhardt’s mouth and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe residual cum and saliva off of himself before tucking himself back into his breeches and lacing them back up.

“Daddy’s sorry, Linnie. I didn’t mean to pull so hard, your mouth just felt so good,” Sebastian leant down and wiped a drop of cum that had beaded on the corner of Linhardt’s mouth, and then kissed his sweet little son gently, not even bringing his tongue into play. A ploy for forgiveness, one that Linhardt easily gave into, melting against Daddy’s lips as he was chastely kissed. As he looked down, Sebastian noted the wetness on the carriage floor with awe. _Had his son just cum untouched from sucking him off?_

The hours melted away from then on, with Sebastian appreciating the natural surroundings of the Hevring territory, Linhardt's head in his lap as his son read, his own hands scratching at Linhardt's scalp mindlessly as his thoughts wandered. _Does Linhardt know this isn't… normal? Did I go too far in telling him that everything that he's been doing, and by extension what I've done to him, is okay?_ However, as he looked down and Linhardt's near vacant expression as he truly and totally relaxed into both his book and the gentle drag of his father's nails on his scalp had those thoughts scattering to the wind. What mattered truly was whether Linhardt was happy, and looking at him now, Sebastian had to admit he'd never seen his son so content.

As if no time had passed at all, the clattering of hooves quieted suddenly as the rumble of the carriage dissipated. Sebastian removed his hand from his son’s hair, prompting a grumble from his lap and Linhardt sat himself up.

"Oh, we're here?"

Sebastian laughed. "Don't sound too enthusiastic now, Linnie. It's not like you cried after you found out you probably couldn't go."

Linhardt hummed. "Yes, but I find myself wanting to rest with you now father, rather than explore the rock pools like Caspar would have had me do."

Sebastian laughed. Linhardt sure was a contrary one when he wanted to be, but he could count on his son's aversion to exertion and exercise to predict his behaviour at all times.

"I am just going to be sat on the beach reading, so I will probably bore you, baby."

Linhardt just shook his head, and reached for the carriage door, nearly falling when Frederick pulled the door open from the outside, were it not for Sebastian's hands catching on his slim waist, hoisting him up in the air.

Frederick startled slightly. “Ah, I am sorry, young lord, Sebastian.”

Sebastian shook his head. “There’s nothing for it Frederick, you couldn’t have known.” Sebastian set Linhardt down on the floor, throat bobbing as he became aware of the… particular wetness adorning the front of his shorts and his stomach.

After Sebastian passed Frederick, with Linhardt in tow, whining about the grip on his arm, he let out a small breath of relief, They hadn’t been exactly quiet, so if Frederick had heard them, he hadn’t remarked on it, and he hadn’t pointed out any… inconsistencies with their dress, nor stains. He hadn’t even given them a look over, simply returned to the driver’s seat of the carriage and took out a book.

They reached the beginning of the sand dunes away from the path, long grass brushing their legs, sometimes grazing them with the sharp edges of its blades. Sebastian stopped and turned around to Linhardt and let go of his arm.

“Sorry for dragging you away there Linnie, but there’s a stain on your shorts and we weren’t exactly quiet, I didn’t want to draw any more suspicion from Frederick.” Linhardt nodded, staying quiet. “The man puts up with a lot from me, and has from House Hevring in the past, but I don’t think even he would condone our conduct back in the carriage. We need to be more careful, understand?”

Linhardt swallowed. “Yes da-” at Sebastian’s slightly sharp look, Linhardt corrected himself. “Yes, father, I understand.”

“I love you a lot, and I don’t want us being found out by someone to end this...” Sebastian sighed, before he grasped at Linhardt’s arm much more gently, now that the urgency of their situation had passed. He pressed one kiss, two, on the back of his son’s hand, and trailed them up his arm. He paused over where he had pulled his son away from the carriage, where the skin was slightly red from the force of his grip and laved his tongue over the warm skin. That prompted a small whine from Linhardt, and looking up, he saw that his son was flushed just as red in his face as he was under his ministrations.

“Daddy, my chest feels weird...”

“Oh?” At this, Sebastian stopped licking at Linhardt’s arm, intrigued, and slightly worried. “What feels weird about it Linnie? Is it a bad weird?”

“Nnnnn, no, good weird, I just don’t know what’s causing it...”

Sebastian took one look at his son, and immediately knew both what has happening to his son, and what was causing it.

“Oh, baby, your nipples are just sensitive, and they feel good when touched, that’s all. You’re cold and they’re hard against your shirt. Do you want Daddy to soothe the ache now that we’re alone?”

His son didn’t even verbally respond, just nodding and dropping his arms from where he had crossed them across his chest, and as the sight of Linhardt’s cute little nipples tenting the fabric of his shirt slightly came into view, Sebastian felt his mouth dry, before wetting with saliva as he imagined soothing the sore little peaks with laves of his tongue. But first, he had to get set up, Linhardt and himself were so fair-skinned that any amount of time in the sun was simply inviting a burn.

“I’m going to put the umbrella up and put some sun lotion on you first baby, and then Daddy can sort you out properly. Does that sound good?”

Linhardt nodded again, “yes, Daddy,” before he moved into the sand dunes between the sharp grasses that covered most of the ground. “I wanna sit here, Daddy. It’s nice and warm, and tucked away.”

Sebastian knew he was whipped a long time ago, and he was just compounding that belief in his mind now as he wordlessly obeyed his son, grabbing the parasol and small box of supplies he’d grabbed from the carriage and walking over to where Linhardt had perching himself. He jabbed the umbrella into the ground and didn’t miss how Linhardt’s eyes followed his every move with a devious little twinkle; his boy was enamoured with him and imagined him in a number of sexual situations doing the most innocent of things it seemed. He pulled the cord and the parasol opened, and he set the box aside, grabbing a towel and some sun lotion out. He patted the towel.

“Come here, Linnie. Daddy doesn’t want you getting sand all over yourself before the lotion dries.”

Linhardt sat down on the towel, his back to Sebastian, and pulled the thin shirt he’d worn for decency’s sake over his head and set it aside. Sebastian pulled the cork on the glass vial holding the lotion, and dribbled some of the thick, white liquid onto his hand. Were he any less mature, he would be snickering at the colour and consistency being similar to that of a man’s spend but he resisted and rubbed the lotion between his hands some to warm it up. As cute as Linhardt’s yelp would be, he knew his son wouldn’t appreciate the sudden cold. He placed his palms over Linhardt's shoulder blades and rubbed the lotion into his skin in large circular movements, his hands skimmed over the cute bumps of his spine, the slight feel of his ribs, and the dimples on his lower back and he savoured each sensation.

Linhardt seemed to appreciate the attention as well, breaths escaped his mouth in little hot puffs as he flushed pink again. Sebastian pulled away from his son and wiped his hands on the beach towel.

“Turn around now. Daddy is gonna tend to you like he said he would, baby.”

With a shiver, Linhardt turned, and Sebastian could see that his cute little cock was already hard in his shorts from the impromptu massage he’d given him, and that his chest heaved with each breath, as if his poor son had run a marathon. Sure enough, when he placed his mostly clean hands over Linhardt’s chest, his son’s heart thumped a mile a minute, a skittish pulse that belied his true excitement.

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from latching onto Linhardt’s neck with his lips, roaming kisses up and down the thin pale column, listening to his son’s gusting breaths and small, trembling whines as they claw their way out of his throat. His hands come up to Linhardt’s chest and rub the cute peaks of his nipples, turning from blush pink to a sweet, deep red as blood rushes to match spiking overstimulation, Linhardt squirming away from his touches ever so slightly.

“Oh, baby...” Sebastian soothes, his voice dropping low, into the territory of sexual huskiness, and something primal within him alights at how his son shudders in response to him, that distinct urge to chase and devour rushes through him and he finds himself clutching almost possessively at his son’s pale chest, fingers digging in, creating depressions that will no doubt bruise later on when they return to the manor house. It makes no difference; they can write them off as bruises from exploring the rock pools. Though, Sebastian loosens his grip and kisses each reddening mark, before hovering his mouth before his son’s chest, seeing small tears gathering in Linhardt’s eyes. A quick quirk of his eyebrow, asking Linhardt if he is okay, both of them used to each other’s non-verbal quirks after so long, and a shaky nod.

He flicks his tongue over Linhardt’s right nipple, and it brings a stifled sob forward from his son, but Sebastian focuses on his son’s pleasure first and foremost, his reactions, though darling and so very arousing, are secondary to how he feels. His hand rolls Linhardt’s other nipple between index finger and thumb, and he closes his mouth over the right and _sucks_ , as if he were a babe and Linhardt an expressing mother, a twisted inversion of the actual dynamic between them. Linhardt’s fingers scramble in his silky hair, pushing him down, off his nipple and towards the cute little bulge tenting his shorts, that was leaking once more, re-wetting cum-stained fabric with new evidence of his unerring pleasure in the face of what others would call abuse. He chuckles a bit under his breath.

“Getting desperate, Linnie?”

His answer is a whine and his son bucking his hips, thrusting his little cock towards his face. What his son wants, his son gets.

Sebastian pulls the tight waistband of Linhardt’s swim shorts down over the sharp jut of his hips, and watches as the fabric rolls in his grasp slightly, Linhardt’s cute cock bobbing up out of his confines and twitching in the fresh air. Sebastian snaps the fabric down into the meat of Linhardt’s thigh, watching the tightly wound fabric dig into the fat of Linhardt’s thighs, so plump above his knobbly knees and coltish calves, and their suppleness calls to his mouth, calls to him to leave marks of possession.

He does just that. Sebastian leans in, and bites down on the sweet skin that beckons him so fervently, listening to Linhardt’s delicious cry as he nibbles and sucks on his son’s thighs, grasping his legs and kissing them all over, biting and carving deep purple marks all over them. These would be harder to explain, but so deep in his fugue of obsession, Sebastian couldn’t care for the interpretations and wandering thoughts of others, all that is before him is all that he can care about.

He finally moves up towards Linhardt’s cock, bobbing so desperately, pearly pre-cum beading dewy at its tip. He licks up the sweetest nectar nature could produce, salty in its contrast to his thoughts, and descends his mouth over his son’s slim length, pre-emptively bringing his hands to grasp at Linhardt’s hips as Linhardt bucks and whines, trembles and shudders and _cries_ , all for him, all for this decadent pleasure.

He loosens his grip and Linhardt thrusts immediately, riding high on pleasure, drunk on instinct, so young and yet so consumed by the chase of indulgence and love that he seeks from his father. He would hate the day he would have to let his delicious son go, but he knows that Linhardt will always come back to him, seek him out for pleasures and experiences only he could inflict, only he could provide. Such thoughts alight his own pleasure in the pit of his stomach, and Sebastian moves one hand from Linhardt’s hip to the front of his own shorts, palming at his heavy arousal, straining against its confines. He so wishes to lose his control, to pin Linhardt to their shared beach towel and fuck him mercilessly, hard and fast and _animalistic_ , but he holds back. This trip is about Linhardt; Linhardt and his interests and his emotions and his _pleasure_. It wouldn’t do to lose control more than he already has.

Linhardt’s pleasure leaks into his mouth more and more by the moment, a delicious salt that he savours as he licks up and down his son’s cock, a filthy word that he delights in having taught his son, hearing his cute mouth spew such filth always turns him on to a degree that words cannot express, and now Linhardt was whining for him and pulling on his hair.

“Daddy… daddy, I’m going to cum, I- I, please...” Each thrust is more desperate than the last, jack-rabbiting in and out of his mouth, Sebastian’s gag reflex, long trained out of him and barely reacting to the small stimulus, the tip only brushing his soft palate as his son presses as deeply as possible.

He hums around Linhardt’s cock, and that sets off a chain reaction. Linhardt’s humping of his face increases in its pace before his son practically _screams_ and shudders in place, twitching his hips minutely as wetness spurts from the tip of his cute cock, coating Sebastian’s tongue in thin cum, Linhardt being too young still to have a load that would be notably large or thick, but Sebastian savours it nonetheless, delicious in the sin that it is proof of. Oh, the goddess would surely be frowning upon him, if not readying to smite him for defiling his son so, training him to fuck his father’s mouth with wild abandon out in the open where anyone could witness them, but the idea of going against the plans that She has laid out for him, for his son, for everyone, and corrupting his son so is delicious, so much so that he finds himself bucking into his own hand, finishing wetly in his shorts like the horny teenager currently tucked inside his mouth.

He pulls himself off Linhardt’s cock, blowing cool air on heated skin and watching as his son trembles again, the shivers that wrack his still tiny frame making him wish they had more time here. But soon, Frederick would return, the man never liking to allow Sebastian to escape from his duties for too long.

“Linhardt,” Sebastian’s voice is ever so slightly croaky, proof that his son was growing up, growing _bigger_ , “do you want me to clean you up?”

“Y-yes, daddy, please...” His son’s voice is arguably more fucked out than his own, shaky still in the face of his intense pleasure, and Sebastian is reminded of his shakiness after he had fucked his teddy and Sebastian had fucked him; Linhardt’s voice is delicious and ever a reminder that Sebastian could never go back from what he is doing. He is tasting the most forbidden of fruit, practically flaunting it for all the world to see, and he could never stop, not now. Linhardt is sweet, sweet poison to his mind and heart, and he would never give that up.

He wipes his son’s chest down from the sweat that had gathered, and similarly washes his back, shoulders, and standing, wipes his shoulders and kisses Linhardt’s forehead. He leaves Linhardt to shakily pull his shorts back up, covering his beautiful indecency, and shifts himself in his shorts, thankful that he hasn’t left any noticeable stains.

“Shall we head back? No doubt Frederick is waiting with the carriage.”

Linhardt nods. “Yes, daddy.” His hand slips into Sebastian’s larger palm, forgetting their parasol, books, and towels in the wake of their pleasure and desire to return home. It was fine, they had many more things that they could lose in the name of love.


End file.
